


Party Dolls

by lyndysambora



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyndysambora/pseuds/lyndysambora
Summary: Jon liked brunettes, both female and male. The female brunette in particular that he liked the most wasn’t with him tonight. And it had been awhile since he had preyed upon a dusky beauty who packed a little more between the thighs.
Relationships: Jon Bon Jovi/Richie Sambora
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Party Dolls

Jon had a type.

He circled the crowd of happy, oblivious, mostly-drunk people. Wove in and out of them. Searched. 

His type was tall and dark, as the saying goes. Jon liked brunettes, both female and male. The female brunette in particular that he liked the most wasn’t with him tonight. And it had been awhile since he had preyed upon a dusky beauty who packed a little more between the thighs. Jon’s body was aching in that way that it did when he was in need of that something more. Tonight was gonna be the night. 

The party was still going strong, at 2am, and the place was shoulder-to-shoulder. Jon inspected faces of men and women alike, looking for the one that would satisfy his urges. His fingers played over the small bulge in his front pocket, long since warmed to his body temperature-- a small container of lubricant, and two condoms. In case one wasn’t enough. It was that kind of craving. 

His gaze alighted on the back of a head full of wavy, dark hair, and he followed the scenery downward. Full biceps, tight ass, long thighs. The man turned around and, upon seeing Jon, smirked a little. 

“Can I help you?” he said.

“Maybe.”

The man moved closer and, in the low light, Jon saw that his eyes were chocolate brown like his hair, and sparkled. “You looking to get out of here?”

“Yeah.”

“There’s a garden in the courtyard. We can... talk.”

There was the smirk again, and a chill ran up Jon’s spine. He thought his knees would collapse with the combined sensations of excitement and relief as he and the stranger dodged hordes of drunken partygoers to make their way out into the early summer night. It was pleasantly warm, not hot yet, but it was sticky, and Jon felt his clothing suction to him the moment they disappeared into the anonymity of the darkness and topiaries. 

The other man led Jon through the garden as though he’d been through there before, and stopped at a stone archway, heavily surrounded by neatly trimmed bushes that clashed with the wild-crawling ivy. He put a palm against the stone, leaning in toward Jon’s ear. 

“So what do you want?”

“I want fucked.”

“Tell me again. And be specific.”

“Fuck me in the ass. Hard.”

“I think I can do that,” the man said, grinning. He fondled the fastenings of Jon’s pants. “You like getting it in the ass, do ya?”

“God yes. It’s been too long.”

The stranger unbuttoned, unzipped Jon’s pants, and yanked them halfway down to his knees. Jon glanced around to make sure they were alone. Darkness and vegetation alone surrounded them on all sides. 

“Oh good,” the man said. “You really need it, then?” He unfastened his own pants and pulled his dick out. 

Jon forced himself not to gasp aloud with the force of his arousal. Instead, he emptied his pocket of his supplies and handed them to the man, before turning and facing the wall, as though preparing to be frisked. 

The stranger chuckled. “You thought of everything, didn’t you?”

“Yep.”

“You were expecting to get fucked tonight?”

“Yep.”

“Nasty boy.”

Jon poked his ass out. “Give me your cock.”

“No fingers?”

“No.”

The man’s fingers pressed into the flesh of Jon’s hips as Jon felt the cool, latex-guarded tip of his dick pushing against his aching asshole. He gripped the stone arch as hard as he could to prevent himself sitting back on the man. 

“You ready for this?” the stranger whispered, and another chill went through Jon’s body, this one making the muscles of his ass clench. He was ready anyway.

“Do it.”

The man’s rock-hard cock drove into him, stretching him into the boundary between exquisite ecstasy and pain enough to make his eyes well. Jon groaned and attempted not to cry with relief as the sound of flesh slapping flesh reached his ears, and he finally did push back into the stranger’s body, chasing peak sensation. The other man knew how to manipulate his cock to pull an orgasm so hard out of Jon, that he had to help hold Jon upright as it tore through his body. And when it was over, it wasn’t over, and they continued fucking for what felt like nights and days on end, until there were no peaks anymore, and Jon was in one continuous shudder. He had no idea if the other man had come, and he couldn’t ask. He could barely stand.

Finally, the man pulled out of him, and Jon sank to his knees on the cobblestone. The stranger kneeled behind him.

“You okay?” he whispered.

Jon pressed a hand to his mouth to muffle his giggles. “Jesus _Christ_, Rich, that was fun.”

Laughing, Richie said, “Wanna do it again some time?”

Jon nodded, pulling his pants up before slumping against the archway. He wondered if anyone even noticed they were gone.

END


End file.
